A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving gripper for a rapier loom which is fitted at its front end with a clamping hook including a clamping surface which is paired with a mating clamp face of the head of a two-arm lever pivotally attached about a pivot pin.
B. Related Art
Such a receiving gripper is known for instance from U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,532. A two-arm lever is mounted within a longitudinal slot of a component which is fitted with the clamping hook. The clamping hook comprises a cross-sectionally contoured clamping surface which is paired with a matched, cross-sectionally contoured, mating face of the head of the lever.
Receiving grippers are conventionally used which are fitted, not with a pivotable, two-arm lever, but with a pin displaceable along the longitudinal gripper direction relative to the clamping hook. Such receiving grippers illustratively are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,736,777 and 4,739,805. The pins are retained by a swivel device on a drive lever and are guided by their heads on the hook.